I'm With You
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: A songfic about Avril Lavine's song I'm With You. RyouXIchigo.


**Disclamier: I do not nor will I ever own Tokyo Mew Mew or I'm With You, because I can't sing and no matter how hard I try to draw TMM I can never get it right.**

**I'm with you**

**"So I'll meet you at Shinkawai Bridge at 7:00?" Ichigo asked while talking to her boyfriend Masaya over the phone.**

**"Yep, see you in 20 minutes," Masaya said.**

**"Okay see you, bye," Ichigo said hanging up and finishing up her math homework.**

**30 minutes later...**

**'Where is he? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago,' Ichigo thought as she waited paitently under the Shinkawai Bridge as rain started to fall.**

**_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_**

**'It's been twenty minutes, where could he be?' Ichigo thought hanging up her cell when she tried calling Masaya for the fifth time. 'If he doesn't come in five minutes, I'm going to the party without him,' Ichigo thought crossing her arms to stay warm.**

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you**_

**"Ichigo, what are you doing here at this time?" a familiar voice asked making Ichigo jump **

**"Oh hi Ryou, I'm just waiting for Masaya, like I've been doing for almost an hour," Ichigo said slumping against a pole.**

**"Were you planning on going to that party with him?" Ryou asked bending down to Ichigo's level as she nodded.**

**"I'm not going to wait anymore, if he comes tell him I'll never forgive him," Ichigo said standing up and walking away without allowing Ryou to respond. **

_**im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone**_

**'Well here it is, hope I know someone in here,' Ichigo thought entering a warehouse with flashing lights and loud music and dancing teens.**

**'I don't know anybody here, and they all look like high schoolers to me,' Ichigo thought standing in a dark corner.**

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you**_

**Then a few minutes later Ichigo felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she saw that it was Ryou, "Come on, I'll take you home," Ryou said with a smile as he and Ichigo left the party.**

**'Why is Ryou taking me home, what happened to Masaya and how'd he know about the party?' Ichigo thought as they walked down the street that lead her home.**

_**oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea  
**_

**"Well here's your stop, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryou said when they stood in front of Ichigo's house..**

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you**_

**"Ryou...um...you know I'm not ever going to forgive Masaya...and I just wanted to say thanks...for caring about me," Ichigo said before Ryou walked away, then he grabbed her waist and gave her a warm passionate kiss on her lips.**

_**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

**"I love you Ichigo, and I promise I'll never do anything like what Masaya did to you," Ryou said when they broke a few minutes later.**

**"I know you keep your promises which is why I also love you," Ichigo said with a smile then she walked into her house.**

_**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...**_

**A/N: I'm so a RyouxIchigo fan, and I like Avril Lavingene (sorry if I misspelled her name, I suck at spelling) so I made a songfic, and it's my very first songfic. **


End file.
